


His and Hers

by Geonn



Category: Castle
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, Pegging, Romance, Safewords, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their anniversary, Castle gives Beckett something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His and Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Pegging, with a bit of consensual roughness. Potential ignoring of a safeword (but it never comes up). For Porn Battle XIII prompts 'giving in,' 'pegging,' 'secret,' 'games,' 'wall,' 'fetish,' 'rough,' 'control,' 'safe,' 'trust'

There's no one else he would have trusted to do this. **There's no one else she would have felt safe enough with to suggest it.**

She undresses him slowly, and he knows it's to thank him for agreeing to what's coming next. She kneels in front of him and he lifts his hips, his trousers and underwear dragged down. **His cock his hard and she lets it rest against her palm, kissing down its length as it swells to meet her touch. She opens her lips and drags her teeth over the sensitive skin of the shaft and then lets it go.**

They stand.

He's naked, taller than her and broader at the shoulders. Someone coming in the front door would only see him. **The light is strong behind him, and it looks like a halo. The symbolism calms her and she undoes the buttons of her shirt without breaking eye contact with him.**

He pushes the shirt off her shoulders, following it down her arms. He takes her hand and pulls her toward him and they kiss. **His tongue is in her mouth, and she feels his cock hard against her hip. He pulls her, and they move across the room to the wall.**

He turns his back on her and flattens his palms against the wall. **She runs her hands over his broad back, down his spine to the cheeks of his ass. She presses against him and kisses the nape of his neck. Her hands move from his body to her own, and she pushes down the trousers that hid his anniversary gift to her.**

_She looks up from the opened present, eyes wide. "Castle... this... I-I..."_

_"You don't have to use it." He was silent for ten seconds or more. Then. "But in case you wanted to._

He tries not to be tense, but it's hard. Her massage helps, so he closes his eyes and focuses on her hands. **She passes her tongue in front of her mouth, wetting her fingers before she grips the strap-on. She's shaking, furious with herself for not taking control of this moment. She steadies her breath and kisses his shoulder before she moves closer.**

He feels the tip of her toy between the cheeks of his ass and leans forward. His head meets the wall with a quiet thud. **She guides herself forward with one hand, rising onto the balls of her feet to rub the length of her new cock between the cheeks of his ass. Her other hand is on his shoulder and she squeezes it reassuringly as she presses against him.**

_"How... h-how, um..."_

_"Whatever... you... want." He made sure every word sunk in, and she could see in his eyes that he meant it._

_She wet her lips, swallowed, and closed the box. "Let's finish dinner first."_

He grunts when she teases his anus, but he's careful not to give signs that he wants her to stop. The rules say only one word will work (apples, she'd thought he was joking that first day), but he also knows that she won't risk hurting him or going too far. **She closes her eyes. Her cock is inside of him, and she could feel herself connected to him in such an unusual way. It wasn't like this when he was inside of her; was it what he felt? When he was fucking her, when he was completely inside of her, did he feel like this? She pushed deeper and he gasps her name.**

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't stop." His hand covers hers and he looks back at her. His eyes reassure her, and he nods. 

He faces the wall again. **She closes her eyes, still balancing on her toes, and pushes inside of him. She backs up a step, guiding him with touches on his hips. He bends at the waist, changing his angle in relation to her, and she can drop to a more comfortable position. She crosses her hands in the small of his back, her fingers on his haunches, and she breathes deeply as she searches for the right rhythm.**

He moves one hand so that the forearm is against the wall, and he rests his head against it. He moves the other hand down to grip his cock and he strokes to match her thrusts. **She lifts her chin, her hair tickling her shoulders as she grinds her hips against his.**

_"Deepest darkest fantasy, huh, Castle?" The streetlights cut across their faces as she drives. She's smiling. "I don't know. You might get freaked out."_

_"Come on, I told you mine."_

_"Yes, Castle, and it was very freaky. I almost couldn't finish my dessert."_

_"Come on. If I don't know what it is, I can't make it happen for you."_

_Kate's smile wavered and she adjusted her hand on the steering wheel. Something came to mind immediately, and it scared her. But it was perfect. It was big enough that it might scare him away. But if it didn't... if he actually wanted to let her do it... The question suddenly wasn't funny anymore._

_"Okay. You really wanna know?"_

Her cock pushes into him, hitting his prostate with a delicious pressure. He can hear her grunting, her little inadvertent sighs of pleasure as she begins moving faster. **She's gripping his hips now, pulling him to her. She hears him whisper her name and she recognizes that desperate note in it and says, "Not yet, Rick, please. Not yet."**

He manages to hold off, but just barely. He grips the base of his cock, his lips puffing out with every exhale as he pushes back to meet her. **Earlier he told her there was no too hard. He told her to be gentle at first, but once she started, to only stop for 'apples.' She keeps that word in her head, unsure if she would be able to stop now even if he shouted it. She's almost growling with the pleasure of fucking his ass, her nipples sensitive as they brush against the cups of her bra. She fucks him. "Now, now," she gasps.**

He rolls his head back and comes, spurting thick white ropes of it that fall onto the carpet in front of him. **Her hips are flush against his, and her hands roam his back before she bends down. Her breasts flatten against his shoulders and she parts her lips to suck air into her lungs like a drowning victim. She's slick with sweat and so is he, and the harness around her waist is biting into her skin.**

"I love you, Rick."

He reaches back and touches her hip. **She can feel and hear his chuckle.**

"I love you, too. Now stop riding my ass."

She spanks him for that one.


End file.
